Sam B
Sam B, the Tank, one of the four Heroes in Dead Island ''and ''Dead Island: Riptide, is a one-hit-wonder rap star of fading fame. Originally from New Orleans, he is now performing four nights a week at the Royal Palms Resort. Background Sam B was booked by the Royal Palms Resort to perform his well-known song "Who Do You Voodoo" at a high profile hotel party. He gladly took the chance to play this gig. Once strong, self-confident and proud, Sam B has had a troubled past and a history of drug and alcohol abuse, as his private life became caught in a haze of fake friends and bad advisers. Character Selection Info "I grew up in New Orleans. The Lower Ninth Ward. My Daddy went to prison when I was two. That's where he died. Angola. Momma didn't ever recover from that and drank and did crack and any other random motherfucker who didn't smack her round too bad. My nanna's the one who raised me. She ran a washeteria and we lived in a little shotgun house on Burgundy. From the time I was ten, man, I wanted to rap. I was into old school free-style rap and I'd be kicking ass at them battles, brah. But man, I just couldn't catch a break. Nothing caught on. So one Halloween, I came up with "Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch?". Just as a motherfucking joke, you know? It went right to the top of the hip hop charts. Like a motherfucking rocket! Suddenly, I was famous. Going to the Grammies. Hitting the parties. Man, I had bitches up the yin yang and for the first time in my life, I was making money. But shit, I was spending it as quick as I was getting it. I thought I had made it, you know what I'm saying? That the gravy train was never gonna end. So I did another song. And another song. And nothing hit. Nothing fucking hit. Song after song and ain't nobody gave a shit. It's been ten years man, and yeah, I can still get gigs, but all they want me to do is "Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch?". I used to play the big Casinos in Vegas or Atlantic City, but now it's just been Reno or Laughlin or some motherfucking cruise ship. So this gig here might be my last chance. There's some heavy Hollywood hitters up in here and if I get noticed, I could be right back on top there, you know what I'm saying?" Stats *'Specialty': Blunt Weapons *'Health': 110 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 90 *'Rage Mode': When Sam's Rage Mode is activated he gains the ability to brutally punch zombies with his own brass knuckle. *'Skill Tree Categories': Fury, Combat, Survival Strategy Sam is by far the toughest of the four characters, and the most capable of wading straight into groups of lesser enemies in melee combat. His specialization in blunt weapons which have very high Force attribute let him knock enemies around like bowling pins, as does his Rage ability. Don't get too confident with him though; he can still be brought down quickly by a large enough mob. For most enemies the tactics are relatively similar, try to draw a couple off at a time so that you don't get surrounded and bash them flat. The one enemy that needs a very different tactic is gun-toting humans. Trying to charge one (and usually there are more than one at a time) is a bad idea; unless you are able to sneak up close to one without them noticing until it's too late, they will be able to put several shots into you before you get in range and they will occasionally backstep to try to avoid you. It's best to keep one good pistol on hand and try to shoot them in the head, which is almost always a one-hit kill. Look through the ironsights while doing this for better accuracy. Trivia *To promote Dead Island: Riptide, a live action music video for No Room In Hell featuring Sam B was released. This makes Sam B the only Hero currently depicted in live action. *His blood type (along with the other Heroes) is O negative. *If you stay idle for long enough, Sam will start whistling and singing his Who Do You Voodoo? song. *The Game Text files have the following scrapped closing dialogue for Sam B: :"For the longest time, there was nothing there. Nothing inside me. When I was young I had so much to say. So much to prove. Man, I had so much anger inside of me. I knew the whole motherfucking world was against me. But then I made some money and I didn't know what to say. And the money went away and still had nothing to fucking say. Well, I have something to say now. The world ain't so black and white no more. It's black and white and red all over, man. People do amazing shit when they up against it. The one's who think they're all that, the ones you think will stand their ground, they fucking run. And the quiet ones. The ones you don't even notice. Man, they don't give an inch. They'll give up everything for someone they don't even know. There's a song there somewhere. A song about something real. Shit, I don't even know if anyone's gonna be left when this is all done. But if they is… believe me, I got something to say." *Sam B is the only Hero to call the zombies by their actual name instead of nicknames such as "bastards", "freaks", and so on. *Sam B is the only hero who doesn't reveal his surname, "B" not being his real surname. *Although not officially confirmed as of yet, it has been hinted that Sam will be playable in Dead Island: Epidemic. * His last name as it is shown in the game, which is 'B', may refer to the word 'blunt'. Blunt being his preferred skill set. References Gallery Sam B and survivor.jpg|Sam B attempts to save a survivor with a Molotov Cocktail Deadislandsamb.jpg|Sam B with his Voodoo Hat Sam B.jpg|Sam B overlooks the beach File:Sam B.png|Sam B Deadisland samb 1920x1200 ll.jpg SamB1.png|Sam B on stage Dead-Islandassault.jpg|Heroes attacked by zombies Nepojmenovaný 1.png|Sam B in Dead Island: Epidemic de:Sam B es:Sam B Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Immune